(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand assembly for rotationally holding an object to be painted, such as a door, window frame, or the like.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
During the building, repair or renovation of a house, office building, or the like, doors, windows, and the like, often times must be painted on site. If they are first "hung" in place, and thereafter painted, many situations will cause the painting process to be delayed because of inaccessability of one or more surface areas of the door or window. Additionally, the permanent affixation of the door prior to painting often requires painting of just one side of the door prior to movement thereof before complete drying occurred. There is, therefore, need of a device upon which a door, window, or similar object may be placed for painting purposes prior to permanent affixation in the building for convenience of painting and which permits all surfaces of the object to be painted during one continuous procedure, and, further, which permits rotational movement of the object to be painted during the painting procedure.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art which is typical of prior art devices:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO.: PATENTEE: ______________________________________ 684,097 Quigley et al 1,106,915 Beasejour 1,581,960 King 2,599,010 Pernitz 3,006,107 Tolegian 3,643,935 Bell 4,141,192 Augustine 4,278,244 Carter ______________________________________
All of these prior art devices are deficient in one way or another because they fail to expose all surface areas of the door or window to be painted, at one time, for complete painting without interruption of the painting cycle for movement of the device or object. Further, none of the devices permit complete exposure of the door or window to be painted and permit pivotal rotation of same during the painting cycle or operation.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies of the prior art as described above and therein.